Kate the Chaser
- Pękasz? - Tomek spojrzał na mnie z tym swoim złośliwym uśmiechem. Puściłam się ręki mojej starszej siostry i wyprostowałam dumnie. - Nigdy. - Mój głos był stanowczy i pewny jednak w głębi siebie bałam się jak cholera. W końcu... mało kto nie bał by się wchodzić do opuszczonego domku w środku lasu. - Na prawdę...? - Chłopak mojej siostry ledwo powstrzymywał złośliwy uśmieszek. - Przestań! Ona ma dopiero czternaście lat! Nawet jakby się bała... To co? Chcesz iść mała? - Kamila skuteczne uciszyła nastolatka i spojrzała mi w oczy. Pokiwałam przecząco głową. - No i wszytko jasne! - Powiedziała wesoło ignorując parsknięcie chłopaka. - Ale nie jesteś zła...? - Spytałam. Poczułam się jak jakiś mały dzieciak, który boi się ciemności jednak zawsze mnie uczono, że szczerość i postępowanie zgodnie z własną wolą jest najważniejsze. - Niby czemu? - Zachichotała Kamila i podeszła do Tomka. Wyciągnęła z jego torby trzy latarki. Jedną rzuciła mi, drugą podała nastolatkowi, a ostatnią przywłaszczyła sobie. - Po co mi ona? - Spojrzałam na nią zdziwiona. - Jeżeli ci się odmieni... - Powiedziała jak zawsze uśmiechnięta i zapaliła światełko. - Albo jak usłyszysz nasz wrzask! - Głos Tomka rozbrzmiał w mojej głowie echem. Wzdrygnęłam się. Kamila szturchnęła chłopaka łokciem i... weszli. Drzwi starej chałupy głośno zaskrzypiały. Zostałam sama. Obróciłam parę razy latarkę w dłoni i przysiadłam na głazie obok. 'Ale ze mnie tchórz!' pomyślałam. W moich zielonych oczach zakręciły się łzy. Wstałam dumnie i podeszłam do pokrytych pleśnią drzwi. Gdy miałam pociągnąć za klamkę usłyszałam pisk siostry i odgłos uderzenia. Coś upadło na ziemię. Zamurowało mnie a krew odpłynęła mi z twarzy. Tomek to, Tomek. Uświadamiałam sobie, że stroi sobie ze mnie żarty, ale moja siostra?! Ona nie byłaby zdolna do jakiegokolwiek straszenia mnie! Błagam.. Błagam.. Oby to ten osiemnastolatek ją przekabacił! Uchyliłam przerażona drzwi. - Halooo...? - Szepnęłam gardłowym głosem. Odpowiedziało mi tylko głuche echo. Przełknęłam ślinę i otworzyłam szerzej drzwi. W drżących dłoniach zapaliłam latarkę i rzuciłam, nikłe światło na chałupę. Nic nadzwyczajnego. Stary, pokryty pajęczyną, niewielki hol. Na końcu korytarzyka były kolejne drzwi. Usłyszałam kroki. Spanikowana i zapłakana zgasiłam światło i uciekłam w krzaki obok. Ktoś wyszedł. Z nadzieją wyjrzałam dyskretnie znad roślin ale postawa zakapturzonego faceta, uświadamiała mi, że na pewno to nie jest ani Kamila, ani Tomek. Załkałam i ścisnęłam mocniej latarkę, która wypadła mi z moich śliskich od potu dłoni. Stłumiłam pisk i szybko ją podniosłam wciskając się głębiej w krzaki. Ten "ktoś" stanął, bo przestałam na moment słyszeć jego ciężkie kroki. Przestałam oddychać, a serce biło mi niemiłosiernie szybko. Byłam prawie pewna, że jego dudnienie słychać było nawet w najdalszych okolicach tego lasu! Dobrze, że był dzień bo dawno bym zeszła na zawał ale to nic nie zmienia. Najgorsze przede mną! Tajemniczy osobnik na szczęście mnie nie wyczuł i oddalił się. Po kilkunastu minutach, kiedy wewnętrznie się uspakajałam i błagałam o to by przynajmniej moja siostrzyczka wyszła, a wszystko okazało się nieporozumieniem bądź głupim żartem, postanowiłam wstać. Mój gwałtowny ruch spłoszył jakiegoś ptaka. Nagle zadzwoniła moja komórka. Wyciągnęłam ją z kieszeni. Na wyświetlaczu pisało "mama". No tak! Dawno już powinniśmy wracać...! Nagle ekran zamigał i zgasł rujnując moją ostatnią deskę ratunku. Niemożliwe by bateria padła! Było ponad 60 procent! Ponownie spróbowałam włączyć elektryczny sprzęt ale nic z tego. Załkałam. To na pewno nie był zbieg okoliczności, ale jak?! Muszę odnaleźć siostrę. Z bijącym sercem w gardle ruszyłam z kryjówki. Zapaliłam latareczkę i weszłam przez uchylone drzwi. - Cholera! - Krzyknęłam przytłumionym głosem i szybko zakryłam usta. Moje ciało oblała fala gorąca. Potem zimna i tak na zmianę. Nie mogłam zemdleć.. Boże... Na podłodze były ślady butów... Nie to najgorsze! Były z krwi! Przysięgam, że nim ten facet wyszedł ich nie było. Złapałam się za głowę. Łzy przerażenia kapały... lały się po moich policzkach strumieniami! Nagle usłyszałam czyjś głos. Już miałam uciekać ale rozpoznałam go.. Głos TOMKA! Był zachrypnięty i przepełniony bólem. Jedyne co usłyszałam to ledwo wyduszone słowa "Odejdź! Zostaw nas gnoju!" Pędem ruszyłam w kierunku skąd on dobiegał i to co zobaczyłam zatrzymało mi oddech, a moja skóra przybrała największy odcień bieli jakikolwiek w życiu istniał! Na podłodze.. poplamionej świeżą krwią podłodze leżał Tomek i tulił... - Jezus maria boże co się stało odezwijcie się błagam! - Wrzasnęłam, a raczej pisnęłam na jednym tchu. Latarka wypadła mi z dłoni a jej szybka potłukła się na drobny mak o kamienną posadzkę. Moja siostra z rozwaloną czaszką, i martwa leżała wtulona w konającego Tomka. Nie tylko głowę miała uszkodzoną. Reszta jej ciała była w jeszcze gorszym stanie! Tomek nie miał lepiej. Pokryci krwią leżeli na ziemi przytuleni. Uklękłam obok nie zważając na ubrania, które momentalnie pokryły się szkarłatną cieczą i wtuliłam głowę w tors Tomka. Kamili nie byłam w stanie dosięgnąć, ponieważ nastolatek chronił ją prawie całą w swoich ramionach. - B-łagam.. O-odezwi-ijcie s-się... - Wydusiłam. - Kate...! Uciekaj... - Wychrypiał chłopak. To były jego ostatnie słowa. Zaczęłam piszczeć z bezsilności i strachu oraz rozpaczy. Delikatnie rozdygotanymi rękoma odsunęłam Tomka i zdjęłam jego bezwładne ręce z ciała siostry. Zaczęłam ją tulić. Przyciskałam delikatnie jej rozwaloną głowę do klatki piersiowej. - To przeze mnie... To moja wina... - Piszczałam. Nagle na ramieniu poczułam czyjąś zimną, chudą dłoń. Wydarłam się i zacisnęłam oczy. Nie miałam zamiaru odwracać się w kierunku tego... kogoś lub CZEGOŚ! - Malutka... - Puste pomieszczenie echem przeszył głos tak straszny, że nawet w najgorszych koszmarach i horrorach nikt by go nie podrobił. Moje ciało przeszedł dreszcz. Padłam obok siostrzyczki i skuliłam się z bólu. Zimne ostrze przeszyło moje ciało. Potem znowu, znowu i znowu. Przed szeroko otwartymi oczami wśród mroczków dostrzegłam niewyraźny kontur czyjejś twarzy. - Myślisz, że nie widziałem ciebie w krzaczkach kochanie...? - Jego głos świdrował mi głowę a w uszach słyszałam coraz to wyższy pisk... Kategoria:Kiepska creepypasta